


The Blind Date

by sleepygrimm



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Natasha Romanov Feels, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/pseuds/sleepygrimm
Summary: When Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark conspire,  Steve Rogers just had to show up.One date can't be all that bad, right?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 26
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xo_stardust720](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_stardust720/gifts).



> Hello. :)  
> I know I should finish Secrets before I jumped in to another story. I promise, it's not abandoned and I'll get back to it soon. For now, this was the outcome of a Tinder prompt filled day with my good friend Chrissy. Lol. It got me so excited and I figured There's so much unfortunate events in the world that maybe we can have a little bit of love and laughter.  
> So, I hope you enjoy another mediocre stuff from yours truly.  
> All the love to you C! This is for you.  
> comments are welcome. X

He winced against the glare of the sun, Steve Rogers entered the code to the three-story building he once shared with his best friend James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. It has been six years when they turned it into an office space. It was an old run-down Fire Station at Washington D.C. They knocked it down and rebuilt it to suit their needs.

They were inseparable since childhood and grew up in Brooklyn, NY. They enlisted in the military at the age of 19. After five years, three tours, and escaped death a number of times, they both agreed and knew they were done.

A commendation from General Ross threw them into government detail. They slowly built a clientele. A politician, the Pope, a member of a royal family, business tycoons, scientists, and even some of the biggest names in Hollywood gave birth to SHIELD.

As he walked in, Maria Hill was already at the reception desk. She stood there with her dark hair tied in a bun, in a tight black pencil skirt that hits just past the knees and a white button-down silk shirt tucked in. Her black stilettos complemented her long legs. “Morning, Steve,” she said as she walked towards a door that leads down the basement. 

Steve followed her to her domain. Computer screens filled all four walls, it displayed every single camera to the city and God only knows what else she had access to. Maria was the planner and head of the tech. She had worked with Steve and Bucky for almost four years. With her skill set, she was an asset to the company.

The lights were on and Maria sat in the middle of her U shaped desk with her earpiece on. “Bucky and Sam are on their way,” she said as she typed in her computer. You can never sneak up on her and we were all convinced she got the whole building wired and bobby trapped. “All missions are accounted for.” she looked up. “I need your expense report or I may have to shoot Sharon if she calls me one more time.” She smiled.

Steve shrugged his brown aviator jacket off, rolled up his sleeve, grabbed the water bottle on the six-seater conference table, and pulled up a chair, and read the files.

“Hey,” Bucky said as he walked into the room. His huge six-foot frame, broad shoulder, and cybernetic left arm were enough to scare anyone. He was a notable marksman and weapons expert and he was also headstrong, resilient, and charismatic especially when it came to the female population. The tips of his brown hair were just below his ears. He wore a red sweater underneath the denim jacket. “I brought some donuts,” he grabbed a chair and sat down next to Steve. “I also think I’m dehydrated.” He muttered after he gulped a bottle of water in a matter of seconds. 

“You are probably dehydrated because you were up all night spilling your bodily fluid elsewhere and I swear to God…I really don’t understand why you’re Steve’s best friend,” Maria smirked.

“Are you keeping track of me?” Bucky said.” Do you have a tracker on my phone?” he sat up and grabbed his iPhone.

“Your phones are synced on my computer. Seriously, you need to slow down.” Maria tapped her fingers on the desk.

“Privacy.” Bucky pointed at her.

Maria rolled her eyes. “One of these days, your dick is going to fall off and DateMe is going to crash!”

“We’re you fucking with my DateMe app?” he gasped.

“The last girl was cute. Though, she’s a bit on the younger side.” Maria chuckled.

“That’s it! I’m changing my passwords!” Bucky grabbed a donut and took a bite. “And she’s not a minor!”

“As if that’s going to stop her.” Steve laughed.

“Good morning kids, is this where the party is at?” Sam Wilson asked as he walked in. He was with them for a little over three years. Steve met him at the VA and when they were contacted by the Secret Service, he took one mission with them and he stayed ever since. He stood a lean six foot two and His dark skin and buzzed cut hair made him more appealing to all the women they detailed. He smiled at Maria and gave her a knowing look.

“Who bought the doughnuts?” Peter asked right behind him, sat into an empty chair beside Bucky, and placed his red backpack and laptop on the conference table. He was smaller than the three of them. He was about five feet ten with perfectly coiffed brown hair cut to the sides and long on the top. His hazel eyes are behind black-rimmed glasses.

“Why are you dressed in shorts like an intern?” Sam asked.

Peter wore khaki shorts and a white short-sleeved polo shirt.

“Because he _is_ a fucking intern.” Bucky glared at Sam.

“You’re ten seconds late Wilson.” Maria teased. Her eyes never left the computer screen.

“I stepped into that door at exactly eight fifty-nine and forty-five seconds,” Sam said.

“I beg to differ,” she said. “I can pull up a piece of photo evidence if you’d like.”

“Okay, knock it off you two,” Steve said. He picked up the folders and read the file. “Looks like we're having a quiet weekend.”

“Except for me,” Peter groaned. “Mr. Stark and Ms. Hill signed me up for weekend training.”

“We have a prime minister coming in for a state visit.” Steve looked at them. “Sam and Bucky will cover that.”

“Next month is huge. We have the biggest music festival in LA.” This time everyone groaned.

“Great, twenty-one-year-olds vomiting everywhere,” Sam said. “Glamorous.”

“That is why Quill and Gamora will assist us in the event. It’s more of their forte. Peter, I want you on the field with them. It’s about time you get out there.” Steve said.

“Yes!” Peter smiled and flashed his perfect teeth.

“We have another celebrity coming to town,” Steve said. “Details have yet to be discussed. So, we’re on a call, and Tony will hold a gala at the John F. Kennedy Center. This time, it’s business with pleasure and we could all bring a plus one.”

“Okay, I think that is all. I want everybody to study their assignments. Also, I want to go over the layout of the festival.” Steve looked at his watch. “Ms. Hill, can you get lunch in? It’s probably going to take us the whole afternoon.” Steve asked Maria. “Let’s all reconvene in two hours.”

“I’m ordering from Delmar. So boys, go over their menu and checked in on me or I will order what I think you should eat.” Maria chuckled.

The four of them wasted no time and grabbed their phones and texted her their orders. The last time she was in charge of food, they all had a quinoa and kale salad with figs. 

\-----------------

Steve walked up the stairs to his office. It’s plain with a desk, chair and loveseat. The walls were painted off white with a floor to ceiling windows that overlook downtown Washington. Photos of their clients can be seen on the walls as well as events and recognitions. 

He sat down and studied some blueprints and drew out exit routes. After two hours they all gathered in the basement and set up their action plan. They packed up at exactly 4 pm. Steve went back upstairs, went through some files that needed a signature on his desk.

“Steve, Tony is on line one.” He heard Maria from the phone speaker.

He was about to tell her to put him on hold when she added, “I placed him on hold.” Maria chuckled.

“Thank you.” Steve tried to contain his laugh. “Hey, Tony. what can I possibly do for you?”

He placed him on speaker and opened his emails, at the same time there was a knock on his door.

“Steve, I need to ask you a favor.” He looked from his computer and Bucky walked in.

“Hey, is that Barnes? Put me on speaker!” Tony said.

“What the fuck, Stark? You beat me up to it?” Bucky talked towards the speaker.

“Why do I get the feeling; this is not going to be good especially with you both in the picture.” Steve sighed.

“Stark and I think you’ve been working too hard. So…” Bucky said.

“It’s more like we’re doing you a favor,” Tony said on speaker.

“I just did you both a favor last month with that female celebrity who came to Stark tower unexpectedly. To surprise either of you naked in bed. I can’t believe we had to smuggle her out in a box.” Steve told them and leaned back in his chair.

“Okay, for the record she wasn’t there for me. I’m a changed man.” Tony said.

“Really? Does Pepper know this?” Steve asked.

“The crate was genius! No one suspected.” Bucky smirked.

“Okay, what do you both need?” Steve crossed his arms over his chest, exasperated.

“I want you to go on a blind date.” Bucky grinned.

“This is Pepper’s idea. She wanted to set her friend on a blind date and obviously Barnes here is my ideal candidate. But Pep refused to set her with a manwhore like him. Her words, not mine. No offense, Buck.” Tony said.

“None taken.” Bucky smiled.

Steve rolled his eyes. “So, why am I in the picture again?”

“You’re the date, Captain stupid!” Tony shouted.

“Oh, No!” Steve said. “not with you two involved.”

“Aw, c’mon Steve!” Bucky begged. “I would gladly go but I have a real date tonight.”

“You? On a real date?” Steve laughed. “You’ve got commitment issues.

“I don’t have commitment issues!” Bucky glared. “That’s Stark, not me. Besides, I may have found the right girl.”

“From the DateMe app?” Steve raised an eyebrow. “You know you can get carpal tunnel from swiping right and left.”

“I have you know that the girl I’m going out tonight with, is someone who I met through DateMe, last week.” Bucky said with pride. “which means two dates, two different days, same girl. If that doesn’t prove I’m not afraid of commitment, I don’t know what is.”

“Oh, Wow! Congrats Man!” Tony shouted. “Look, I don’t know how you’ll do it but make it work Rogers. Pepper expects results. Keep in touch.”

The speakerphone went silent. Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. A migraine started to build. _Friends, my ass. Right._

“I don’t know, Buck. There’s a lot of work to finish. I still have to draft some exit routes for the coming festival.” Steve threw up his hands in the air.

“Stop being such a pussy. Besides, when was the last time you actually dated a woman?” Bucky asked.

“I think…” Steve stopped and thought back. “Jesus, I think that was way back at military training. I don’t think that’s even considered a date.”

“I’ll forward you the address where to meet her.”

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Steve shook his head, stood up, and went by the window.

“You have a bad feeling about everything. It won’t hurt to live a little.” Bucky stood and went to the door.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Steve said under his breath.

“You’ll be fine. Just try to be less awkward and serious.” Bucky turned back to look at him. “Oh, open your mouth and use words and don’t just stand like a dork.”

“How bad could it be? It’s just one meal.” Steve said more to himself. His phone beeped from his pocket, he looked down and received a text message from Tony.

**_The imperial_ **

**_6:00 pm reservations are under Rogers_ **

**_Her name is Natasha, red hair and green eyes._ **

**_Don’t let Pepper down._ **

“Good luck.” Bucky laughed.

\----------------

“Pepper, you have to stop doing this.” Natasha Romanoff told her friend over the phone while she scrolled through her patient's list for Monday. She looked forward to a quiet weekend in her apartment with a box of pizza and Netflix. She sat back on her office chair and looked around. Her diplomas were on the wall right above the little couch that she brought where she could put her feet up by the end of the day.

She met Pepper Potts in college. They were roommates, she was in pre-med while Pepper took finance and business. Years of service in government hospitals she decided to open up a pediatric clinic for the homeless youth in downtown Washington. 

Her best friend Clint and Pepper came in to help her set up. It was a success that her sister Wanda, a registered nurse also came in as a volunteer. Money was never an issue. They inherited a fortune when their parents died in an accident when she was eighteen and her sister was barely in her teens. They decided to leave Russia and migrated to America. 

“You haven’t been on a date since Murdock broke up with you. And that was over three years ago.” Pepper said.

“It’s not as if I’m mending a broken heart. I’m busy with the children Pep.” Natasha sighed.

“You know that he’s already engaged, right?”

“Yes. Thank you for reminding me.”

“C’mon, Nat. You won’t be sorry. Even Clint would agree.” Pepper pleaded.

“Alright. Send me the information about this date.” Natasha sighed as she heard a squeal from the other line.

“You won’t be sorry. I promise.” Pepper said before she hung up.

“Oh, this can go both ways,” Natasha said to herself. Her phone beeped with a text message from Pepper.

**_The Imperial_ **

**_6:00 pm_ **

**_His name is Steve Rogers; a reservation is under his name._ **

**_You won’t regret this. Promise._ **

**_Have fun._ **

_What’s the worst that can happen anyway_? Natasha thought.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Pepper set me out to meet someone tonight,” Nat said. She walked up on the porch of the single-story house that she shared with her sister Wanda. it’s situated right across the Potomac River. It has a spacious deck that hugged the entire back of the house. It is in a quiet neighborhood that has easy access to outdoor activities and with a few hours’ drive, one could get the spectacular view of Chesapeake Bay.

She was eighteen and Wanda was thirteen when they left Russia. They packed their bags and moved some of their personal belongings overseas. They first lived in hostels and dorms for some time before they found the perfect location and house. They both went to medical school. Natasha insisted that Wanda remain close. She became Wanda’s parent, sister, and best friend.

She didn’t have time to date while in college. Nothing serious, a few dates here and there and that’s it. Her studies were top priority plus there’s Wanda that she always kept her eye on. So when everything blew out of proportion with her fiance Atty. Matt Murdock, she swore off men. She mourned the relationship. She buried herself in hospital duties. Three years later, her friends had enough and they had to set her up.

“Bout damn time,” Wanda said over the phone. There was a horn honk in the distance and soft music that seemed to come from a radio.

“Ok, great.” She said.” Where are you?”

“I’m on my way to meet someone.” Wanda beamed. “Oh, Nat. I think DateMe finally did something right.”

“I still don’t like the idea.” Natasha sighed. “you’re too young for that app!”

“Nat, I’m 26 years old!” Wanda chuckled “I think he’s nice. And I’ve also checked his background, guess what? He was in the army.”

“Really?” Nat was surprised. Their father was in the Russian Special Forces who married their mother a Bolshoi prima ballerina.

“Yup,” Wanda said. She can picture her little sister with a huge grin on her face.

“So, you plan on bringing him home to meet your big sister? Natasha said as she held her phone in her shoulder as she put the key in the door, opened it, and walked in.

“Whoa,” Wanda said. “Relax there, I’m still getting to know him. Not marrying him.”

“Well, I never heard you this excited before. Especially on a date.”

“Let’s just see where this whole thing goes.” Wanda laughed. “I hope he’s a keeper.”

“So, where is he taking you to dinner?” Natasha asked. She kicked her shoes off at the door and went straight to her room. Her unmade king-size bed sat in the middle of cream-colored walls and tall windows. She had eight down-filled pillows and soft lavender silk sheets. It may have been the most expensive thing she bought.

“Well, he got us a room at The Four Seasons.”

“Wanda!” Natasha gasped.

“Oh Look, I’m here,” Wanda said. “I gotta go, Nat. Love you! If I end up dead, his name is James Buchanan Barnes.” 

The line was disconnected before she can even tell her to be careful. _Well, at least I got a name, I know who to kill._ Natasha walked out of her bedroom and open the door to the patio. She stepped outside and sat on the rattan couch. Her feet curled, she watched the neighbor's children and a couple of folks walk by.

After thirty minutes of people watching, Natasha went inside the house and tossed her scrubs in the laundry basket and walked into the en suite bathroom. The gray tiles felt cool on her feet as she walked past two-sink vanity and stepped inside the glass cubicle for a quick shower.

With a towel wrapped around her, she went into her walk-in closet and chose from her summer dresses. She needed to wear something that made her smile and get rid of the jitters. _It has been three years. I don’t know if I could still do this._ She grabbed her red short summer dress, slipped into it, brought it up, and tied it around her neck. The halter dress left her shoulders and arms bare. The elastic on the waist brought it in and flowed around her legs. She got her mother’s pearl bracelets. Slid into her tan wedges, grabbed her purse, keys, and sunglasses on her way out.

Natasha arrived at the restaurant five minutes before six, she took the _Uber_ because she was too tired to drive. She was dropped beside the parking lot of The Imperial, she walked around the brick corner to the front door. Black cast iron tables with matching chairs sat on the white cement blocks. As she walked in, a hostess who was probably in her early twenties stood with a smile on her face. And she looked around to see if there’s a guy who sat alone. There’s a couple of guys at the bar. But the tables were none with a single man. “Good evening, how may I help you?” the blonde lady said.

“I’m supposed to meet someone, reservations under Steve Rogers.” She said. As plates and cutlery clanked, soft music filled the room. The blonde lady looked down her pad in front of her.

“Yes, Steve Rogers, table for two?” she asked. Natasha looked at her and nodded. The blonde lady grabbed two menus and the wine list. “If you would follow me,”. She said. They walked into the center of the restaurant, past tables and sat her for a table for two near the bar and faced the front of the outdoor patio. “Here you go, the waiter will be right with you. “Natasha took the seat that faced the front door, so she saw who was coming in and out.

She grabbed the linen napkin and placed it on her lap and looked over the wine list. After a minute a waiter came into the table and poured water into two glasses on the table. “Hi, my name is Alexie, I will be your server for the evening.” Can I start you off with a cocktail while you wait?”

“Oh, that sounds good. I’ll have two.” She said nervously. “Two martini’s, two olives, and one ice cube.”

“Very well.” He said. Natasha watched the people in the restaurant. She saw a couple of men who sat on the bar and looked at her while they talked. She looked out on the street and saw cars that zoomed in through the city. Alexie came over a couple of minutes with two martinis on his tray. He placed it both in front of her. She smiled at him, raised the glass, and took a long gulp. _Yup, no sipping here. Jitters remember._ “This is fantastic.” She said. “I’ll take another.” The waiter nod and walked away.

She finished the second martini in record time. The heat of the alcohol crept up and made her cheeks flustered. _I’m glad I took the Uber_ she thought. It was when she saw a man walked in the door, the only thing on her mind was _holy shit._

His brown aviator jacket molded to his body with a crisp white button-down shirt underneath, he left the top two buttons open and showed off a hint of his tan chest. His aviator glasses hid his eyes. His blond hair is cut short, his face clean-shaven, and his lips were full. Which conjured an image in Natasha’s mind. She could suck on that bottom lip all day. She shook her head. _Shit, it must be the vodka._

“No more drinks for me,” she told herself. Then the blonde lady turned and looked around the room. Her eyes stopped and pointed at her with that megawatt smile at the man who didn’t even pay attention to her.

Natasha can’t still see his eyes but she felt his stare right through her. “Oh, shit.” She whispered to herself and he came closer. He has a strong jaw and his chest wider than she thought. She held her breath as he walked around tables and finally stopped at her. He took off his sunglasses and she saw the most beautiful pair of blue eyes with a touch of green in her whole life. “Are you Natasha?”

Natasha didn’t know what happened but her throat went dry. She tried to talk but no words came out. She opened and closed. Instead, the waiter came back and smiled. “Here are two more.” She looked at Steve as he glared at the waiter. She laughed nervously.

“It isn’t what It looks like.” She told Steve as he stood beside the table.

“Really? I find it hard to believe. It looked like you’re waiting for something bad to happen.” Steve looked around and eyed everyone in the restaurant.

\------------------

Steve Rogers got into his blue VW Beetle and pulled out his iPhone and searched Google to see how long one should stay on a blind date. He decided he will stay for thirty minutes after a cup of coffee. He didn’t take his chance and set his iPhone to ring after thirty minutes.

He pulled on the side parking lot. They dined here before with Tony and Pepper. He walked towards the front door and was greeted by a blonde hostess. “Good evening, Sir. How may I help you?” she said. Steve stopped and looked around and thought he might have recognized this woman. When he looked straight to the center, he saw her. He didn’t know why but somehow he knew it was her. With her red wavy shoulder-length hair, she downed a martini. He spotted the waiter with two more martinis on his tray approached her table. “Great,” he said under his breath. “I found her.” He told the hostess and started to walk towards her direction.

The closer Steve got to her, the more his pulse sped up. _What the fuck? This is weird._ This gorgeous woman who sat all by herself and who drank like a fish elevated the adrenaline in his system. Two men at the bar sized her up. He felt like he wanted to punch them in the face.

Steve took off his glasses and his blue eyes met her green ones. As she laughed nervously, His heartbeat skyrocketed and the collar of his shirt felt tight and it’s not even buttoned.

“Um,” Natasha said.

“How is it a good idea for a single, gorgeous woman to be sitting by herself and drowning in martinis?” Steve asked.

“I don’t usually drink,” she said as she crossed her arm around her chest. “What, a girl can’t have her drink?” her voice clipped. “has that never, ever happened?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Um, do you know that drinking two or more for a woman your size…could do?” he looked her up and down and knew she was his downfall. “You’re reflexes are cut in half, maybe even more.” He said. Steve made eye contact with the men at the bar again.

“You think that just because I’m sitting right here by myself waiting for my blind date…” Natasha said and took another sip of her martini. “And I’m not with anyone, I can’t drink?”

Steve didn’t answer. Clearly she needed to discuss whatever was on her mind.

“You think because Pepper set me up on this date that I can’t take care of myself? That I’m an independent woman who owned her practice, can’t sit at a table, and have a drink or two or three?”

Steve raised his hand and called the waiter over. Alexie the waiter rushed with a smile that went away fast when Steve’s tone was less than friendly. “Bring us water and some bread.” He said. “no more martinis.”

“Um,” Natasha leaned over and turned to the waiter, “He’s not the boss of me. If I want another martini, you bring me another one.” Her cheeks were pink. Steve wondered if it’s because she’s mad or from the alcohol.

“We will just take the check,” Steve told him. He grabbed into his jacket pocket and took out his wallet and pulled his black AmEx. “Do you come here often?”

“What is happening right now?” she raised an eyebrow.

“This is what’s going to happen,” Steve leaned forward to get closer to her. “I’m going to pay the bill, we get up and leave. I’m bringing you home.”

She leaned back on her chair, crossed her arms over her chest, and rolled her eyes. “This is insane.” She said.

The waiter went back with the bill. “Seventy dollars for four martinis,” Steve muttered. He signed his name and reached out for her hand. Natasha debated whether to take it or not. “Suit yourself, we are still leaving.”

Natasha grabbed the napkin on her lap and threw it on the table and stood up immediately. The martini hit her as she wobbled and held on to the table to steady herself. Steve raised his hand but Natasha leered at him. He stepped back and motioned her to walk ahead of him. She walked with her head held high and he watched her ass sway. He nodded to the hostess who smiled back.

They walked to the side parking lot. Steve unlocked the Beetle and walked to the side of the passenger and opened the door for her. “You know I can simply put you over my shoulder and shove you in,” he said. She glared at him and quickly got inside the car. Natasha looked like she was killing him in her head.

Steve slammed the door and walked over the driver’s side and got in. He turned on the ignition then turned back and looked at her. He was about to say something, but her scent now filled the car. The smell of citrus and berries hit him. “Where do you live?” he asked.

Natasha turned to look at him and leaned her back against the door. “You think; I’m giving my address to a complete stranger?” she scoffed. “Nice try.”

Steve laughed and looked at her. “You won’t give me, a complete stranger, your address, but you will get into my car?” he shook his head.

“Oh my god!” she yelled. “I knew this was a big mistake!” she said as she tried to open the door, but Steve put the car to drive. She was horrified. “You just kidnapped me!”

“See what drinking can do? You lose focused.” He said as he made his way to Bathing Beach where there’s a small restaurant that he loves... “You got into a car with a complete stranger. Now, I can take you wherever I want.”

“You’re not a complete stranger,” she said. “Pepper knows you. If anything happens to me, she knew where to look.”

“Here’s “what’s happening. I’m going to get you something to eat and sober you up as much as I can, then I’ll drive you home.”

“Hmmph!” Natasha scoffed. “For a big guy like you, I’m surprised you drive a Beetle.”

“Just keeping a low profile,” Steve smirked.

Once they got to the parking lot and looked out the window, there’s a path that leads to the beach. Natasha got out of the passenger’s side and slammed the door. She walked around the car.

“This way,” Steve said. He led her by the elbow to the secluded little restaurant. They walked down the pebbled sanded pathway, the trees shaded the sunset. They approached the entrance.

“What is this place?” Natasha asked. She looked around, her eyes went right and left. It may look like a shack with the aluminum siding and chipped blue paint. The roof looked like it would fly away with a gust of wind, and the two white plastic tables have seen better days.

“This is where I bring my victims.” Steve grinned.

“Asshole,” Natasha muttered. She pushed him away and walked forward. Steve got to the door before her and pulled it open. The smell of spices hit them right away as they walked in.

Steve followed Natasha’s eyes while she looked around the restaurant. An aqua-colored L shaped bar sat in the middle of the room with eight wooden bar stools. Different flags and trinkets decorated the back of the bar, glass shelves hold up bottles of tequila, vodka, and rum. On the other side of the bar sat five tables just like the ones outside but with red tablecloths. But she was more interested across the back that leads out to the covered terrace only steps away from the beach.

“Let’s sit outside,” Steve suggested.

When they walked farther in, May Parker came outside from the kitchen and met them. “Oh, look who came back to see me.” She smiled at Steve. He walked over and kissed the fifty-eight-year-old five foot two lady who owned the restaurant. “This is a nice surprise,” she said as she looked past at Steve and straight to Natasha.

“We are going to sit outside,” Steve said. Aunt May smiled and nodded at Natasha and walked back into the kitchen. Steve went to the back door and slide it open, the first thing you hear is the sound of the waves that crashed on to the shores. He waited until Natasha stepped out and looked around. The beauty was astounding. The outside porch was shaded with trees, lanterns hanged in the branches that emitted a soft glow that lined up a path headed towards the shore.

“This is so beautiful.” She said. He noticed that the pink cheeks were gone, replaced by the softness in her face. She kicked off her wedges and walked off the wooden terrace to the beach. He didn’t follow her, instead, he watched as she walked down the sand and waited for the water to rush to her feet. She just stood there, the wind blew her hair to the side and her dress flew with it.

Steve knew at that moment, He was compromised.

“I brought you something to drink,” Aunt May said. “But no alcohol for you.” She said to Steve as she put down two glass pitchers of margaritas. “this one has the tequila in it,” she said and pointed to the other glass with lemons around it.

“Can you take that one back?” Steve said. Then Natasha was all of a sudden right behind him.

“Oh, no you don’t,” she said and walked past him to her chair. Her feet were covered in wet sand, she pulled one of the plastic chairs and sat down. She looked up at Aunt May. “Can I have extra salt in mine?”

“Of course, my dear.” Aunt May smiled at Natasha and looked at Steve. “Let the lady have her drink, I know she is safe with you.” Steve stared at Natasha, who looked at him as if she just won the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. x


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha watched him as Steve shrugged off his jacket, unsnapped the buttons at his wrist, and rolled up his sleeves. He looked like he was about to snap but Steve nodded at May Parker as she walked away and tried to hide her smile.

Natasha’s mouth went dry when she saw his smooth tanned arms. He sat in the chair in front of her and took in the place around them.

“I can see it,” Natasha said. She poured them both a margarita.

Steve put one foot on his knee and leaned back, rested his hands on his stomach and fingers entwined. “What can you see?” he asked.

“Why your friends have to set you up on dates.” She told him.

When May Parker appeared and placed two small bowls on the table. One with salsa and the other with queso. Then she came back with a third big bowl of tortilla chips.

“Here, this is to start.” May Parker said. “It’s still warm.”

Natasha dipped the chip in the queso, scooped some of the cheese, and popped it in her mouth. The flavor of spices and warm cheese made her close her eyes and moaned. “This is the best thing I ‘ve ever tasted in my life.”

“I like her.” May Parker grinned and looked over at Steve.

“See, at least someone likes me today.” Natasha smiled. 

“So, you think I can’t get dates? “he asked.

“What’s up with the Top Gun attire? “she asked him. “It’s not even sunny, you can lose the glasses.”

“Top Gun?” Steve put his head back and laughed. The sound made her smile.

Steve took off his glasses and his gaze hit Natasha right in the stomach, then the butterflies start. She shook her head because it wasn’t possible; it’s probably the alcohol. 

She looked down and then looked up again, and there it was the gaze of his blue eyes. “Why do you think my friends need to set me up on dates?” he asked. He sat up and grabbed a chip, dipped it in salsa.

“Well,” Natasha started. “the fact you aren’t all that friendly, you are rude and condescending.”

Steve raised one eyebrow.

“So, flipping annoying.” She smirked.

“Is that all?” he asked.

“Well, I had a long day and it’s been a while since I went out on a date.” She told him. “Hence, the drinking. it helps to calm the nerves.”

“You and I both. But you don’t see me drinking.” He grinned.

“Yeah. Just acting like a complete douchebag.” She smiled.

“So, why the long wait?” he asked. Steve took another chip, dipped it in the salsa, and tossed it into his mouth.

“I don’t know. I enjoyed being single. It made me focused on work more. Sorted out my priorities.” She said. “Plus, to walked in on your fiancé nailing his assistant is kind of traumatic.”

“Oh!” he was shocked.

“Who knows?” she said and Natasha took a sip of her drink. “Maybe, my vagina wasn’t good enough for him.”

“I don’t think your vagina had anything to do with it.” He said.

May Parker entered from the kitchen with another two more bowls. “Homemade guacamole, chunky and smooth.” She said.

“How isn’t there a line to get into this restaurant?” Natasha looked around the emptiness of the restaurant.

“She isn’t listed in the Yellow Pages.” Steve took a sip of his margarita. “So, your ex-boyfriend is getting married?”

“Yes.” She told him and ate another chip. “And how did you know that?”

“ I have my sources.” He grinned.

“So, what’s your story?” she lifted one eyebrow.

“With my line of work, I never really thought of it.” He shrugged. “I guess; personal life took the back seat.”

Natasha looked at him as he took another chip. The sunset made the hanging lights brighten a bit more. His blue eyes almost look darker. “What made you agree on this blind date?” she asked.

“Hmmm… my friends think I’ve been waiting too long and urged me, not to miss this opportunity.” He smiled and leaned back on his chair. 

May Parker came out with platters of food. Steve stood up and took the bowls, set it down on the table, and gathered some plates behind the counter.

“It smells so good, May.” As he placed the plates and cutlery on the table. May Parker smiled and patted him on the back when he sat down.

“I made three different tacos,” May said. She pointed at the three plates with five soft tacos on each. “Pork” she pointed at the shredded meat with onions and some lime wedge beside them. “Beef,” she said at the ground meat with shredded cheese, salsa, and a bit of sour cream. “And fish.” Golden pieces of white fish with little pieces of mango.

“Eat!” she nodded towards both of them and laughed.

Natasha grabbed some fish tacos and ate it, the flavors of lime and cumin hit her tongue. “I’m coming back here tomorrow.” She said and chewed. “Honest to god” she took another sip of her margarita. “This is the best meal I’ve had in all my life.”

Steve looked at her, chewed on his own bite of taco. “You’re welcome.” He smiled.

They ate in silence, savored the delicious meal and listened to the waves that rolled into the sand. What started to be a shitty date didn’t end up so shitty after all.

Natasha leaned back on her chair. “I think I’m food drunk.” She chuckled. “I know you, crossed me off the list the minute you walked in saw me with two martinis.”

“I didn’t cross anything off,” Steve said as he grabbed the pitcher and poured another drink.

“Why don’t we just enjoy ourselves and toast to the ‘almost bust’ blind date.” Natasha got up and grabbed her glass from the table and walked out to the beach. Her feet hit the cold sand and held her skirt down while she sat on the sand.

Steve was right behind her. “You can be a douchebag but at least, chivalry isn’t dead.” She brought her knees to her chest and watched the dark blue ocean go through its own fight as the waves roll onto the sand.

“What kind of a date I would be if I let my date drown?” Steve said and sat next to her. Natasha looked over at him and laughed. He sat with his socks and shoes on.

“You didn’t even take your shoes off.” She threw her head back as her feet slipped and held on to her stomach while she laughed. “This turned out to be an okay date, Rogers.”

“Call me, Steve,” he said.

They sat for a moment in silence and admired the tranquility of the ocean. When finally, Steve got up, dusted his pants and offered Natasha his hand and grabbed the glass from her. They both walked back into the restaurant.

“Where’s May?” Natasha asked.

“She locks up at eight.” Steve put the glass in the sink around the corner, turned on the water and rinsed it. He grabbed the towel that hanged beside the sink and dried his hands.

“We didn’t even get to pay her.” She said as she dusted off the sand on her wedges.

“I already paid her,” he said.

Natasha had her shoes on when a gust of wind came through the restaurant and she shivered.

“Here.” Steve took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Natasha reached out her hand and held the jacket closed and Steve held her arm and they walked down the path towards his car.

He led her to the passenger side, opened the door and helped her get in. Natasha watched him walked around to his side and her stomach made a sudden flip.

Steve opened the door. “So, where do you live?” he smiled.

Natasha leaned back on her seat. “I’m not supposed to give my address out to strangers.” she laughed.

“Well, we’re not strangers anymore,” he smirked.

Natasha gave him the address, turned her head to the side and watched the scenery outside while he made his way to her house. She watched people walked down the streets, the muted sound of waves, the blinking lights from a distance.

Steve pulled up in front of her house, Natasha unsnapped her seat belt. She reached out for the door handle, turned and looked at him. “This night turned out surprisingly better than I expected it to,” she said and peeled off his jacket from her shoulders. “Thank you, Steve.”

She opened the door and took one last look at him. “It really was fun.” she got out and walked up to her porch, she turned and waved at him. She was not surprised to find him in front of his car, leaned back on the hood. “You’re so annoying and a douche bag,” she told him over her shoulder and laughed, and he smiled with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Natasha walked into her house and listened for his car door to close and then for him to drove away. She didn’t turn on any lights and made her way into her bedroom, she went straight to the bathroom. she took off her shoes and swung her feet into the tub. turned on the water and checked the temperature with her hand. The grains of sand fell in the tub as the water ran on her feet. The whole time, her mind played on the date with Steve.

She dried her feet and slipped out of her dress, pulled off the cover and slid into bed. She fixed her pillows all around her and sank into one as her mind drifted back again and again. She fell asleep, to the picture of him kissing her.

\-------------------

Steve was greeted with usual quietness as he entered his house. tossed the keys on the table beside the door. he kicked off his shoes and went directly upstairs.

The cold shower was exactly what he needed. he placed his hands on the marble shower, he ducked his head so the water ran over the muscles on his neck.

One date with Natasha had him strung up so tight. The way she pushed him at every corner, it took everything he had not to carry her over his shoulder, tie her up until she caved. “Fuck.” he cursed. And he wrapped his hand around himself. the water got colder and colder, but he didn’t stop until he spilled, with her face on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the 40th day of lockdown in my city. I'd be lying if I said I'm okay. but I guess, its okay not to be okay these days. Trying to hold on to my sanity while on quarantine. I hope you're all safe and at home. thanks again for being here. x  
> All errors are mine. apologies.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve tossed and turned for the rest of the night. It was around five o clock in the morning, that he gave up and got out of bed, pulled on his sweatpants, T-shirt, and running shoes. he went downstairs. He got into his car and drove to the beach where he usually runs and clears his mind.

The sun rose and bathe the sky with hues of orange as he parked and held each foot to stretched before he took off. He ran for a mile. it was the push of the run that slowly eased his thoughts. Waves gently crawled to the shore, each time his foot hit the hard wet sand, he heard her laughter, the softness in her voice. and no matter how many times he cleared his head, all thoughts went back to Natasha.

_How soon can I ask her out again? How many days should I wait? I can at least call her. I think._

He made his way back to his Beetle, where he stopped bedside it and sat on the sand. he looked around as families started making their way to the beach. they were stretched out alongside the water. His eyes moved from the sand to the breaking waves. He stood and grabbed two water bottles inside the car and drained one before he got inside, opened the windows and let the heat out. He drank another one as he waited for his heartbeat to get back to normal.

Steve was about to turn on the ignition when he heard a buzz that came from somewhere inside the car. he took his phone from the compartment and looked at it. there was no text or missed calls. he placed it on the cup holder and started the car. after a few minutes when he pulled out of the parking lot, he heard it again. _what the hell?_ Then there’s a beep when he realized it came from between the seats.

He slid his hand between it and pulled out an iPhone with a red and black case on it. he didn’t even have to wonder who owned it. There were already ten missed calls and text messages. Steve pressed down the middle button, it automatically opened, and a picture of a dance studio as the background. he clicked on the message box under the name Wanda.

_Nat, if you are reading this, can you please answer my call so that I can give you the address as to where I am. I’ll be home by lunch. love you!_

“Seriously?” Steve narrowed his eyes. He was confused and surprised at the same time. He drove back home and took a quick shower. He pulled a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. Slid on his brown loafers, grabbed his sunglasses and the phone in question. He can’t wait to see her again and A chance to know her. Steve stopped by a nearby florist before he drove to her house. _Deep breaths, Steve. deep breaths…_

He parked right in front of her house and went up to her porch. Steve stood opposite the door he held a bouquet of mini sunflowers, white daisies, and purple asters. He thought red roses were too soon. He noticed, there were two recliners that sat in between a coffee table.

He knocked twice when she opened the door. Natasha stood there, red hair hanged over one shoulder, wide green eyes. Not a trace of makeup. Steve can’t help but looked up and down her body as she stood in her silky black shorts and a tank with white lace. The black silk robe that matched her shorts was open and covered nothing.

“Hi.” Natasha smiled.

“Hi,” Steve said. “Oh… WOW… I mean, I came by to return your phone.”

Natasha looked up at him and then down to his hand. “You found my phone!” she gasped. “And you brought flowers. Thank you so much. Where did you find it?”

“Oh, there’s a florist just around the block from where I live,” he said.

“I meant the phone, silly.” she smiled.

“Inside my car. between the seats? You must have dropped it.” Steve said.

“Come in. I was just making breakfast.” she took the flowers and walked away from the door. She left it wide open. He watched her walked down the white hallway, put the phone on the counter, grabbed an antique vase, placed the flowers, and poured water in it. “Are you going to stand there all day, Rogers?” she grinned and tied her hair on the top of her head. 

Steve had that internal debate whether he should get in or not. but his feet won before his head caught up on the argument. He followed her path and saw the white plush couch against a baby blue washed wall with two gray and red plush chairs on each side. An old Russian Bolshoi painting hung atop a fireplace. Photographs of two young girls with their parents sat on top of an old piano. He noticed, There’s no television.

Natasha was in her kitchen at the stove. It was polished in stainless steel and white granite counter. There’s a sink that sat right under a tall window. a pot of flowers on the sill. The counter goes around till you get to the stainless steel fridge.

From his side of the counter, He saw two frying pans out. “What are you making?” he asked.

“I’m making huevos rancheros,” she said. Natasha opened one of the wood cabinets, she took out two square white plates. “It’s a good thing you showed up because I made way too many.” she smiled. She placed the plates on the counter, then took the frying pan and distributed it. She loaded Steve’s plate with more food than hers. Turkey bacon on each. she then grabbed a mitt and took out a small tray of bacon and sausages from the oven. Three slices of bacon and three sausages for him, two sausages for her.

“That really looks delicious.” he smiled.

“Can you grab the Oj?” she asked and carried their plates. “Meet you outside on the patio.”

Steve watched her walked out on the patio, at the rear of her house. she placed the plates down the table and came back in. “I’ll get the utensils.” she walked past him, her silk robe flew back and it hit his hand. It was unbelievably soft, he wondered what her skin would feel like.

“Do you want hot sauce?” she asked and opened a drawer and took out the forks and knives. She leaned up, her top rose, and revealed a little bit of skin and he was a loss for words.

“Don’t forget the Oj, Steve,” she smirked and brushed her hips at him.

Steve is somewhat in a bit of a trance, opened the fridge, and grabbed the orange juice. “Do you need glasses?” he shouted. Steve opened the cabinets until he found it and carried two outside.

The patio was L shaped with large gray and blue pillows, a small table in front with two candles. Steve looked over Natasha, she sat in the chair and looked out at the river. “It’s such a pretty day… and I also think it’s going to be a hot one,” she said.

Steve sat in front of her and scanned the place with his eyes and watched an old couple that passed by.

“Is this like a second date?” he asked, almost thoughtful.

“Well, considering last night turned out to be awesome. What do you think?” she picked up her glass and brought it to her mouth and took a sip.

“So, you leaving your phone in my car was deliberate.” he chuckled. it was more of a statement than a question.

She shrugged and put her drink down. “Well, I honestly didn’t know where I left it. it’s either in your car or at May’s.”

“What if you left it at the restaurant, and some pervert got hold of it? It didn’t lock you know. All your information was there.” He lifted an eyebrow. 

“There’s no reason for you to go crazy.” she rolled her eyes. “Anyway, when we drove to May’s, I texted my sister. In case you turn out to be a ‘pervert’ So, I’m pretty sure I had an idea where I left it.”

“Still, you ought to be careful.” he picked up his fork and pointed at her. “What if I was a nutcase? you hardly know me.”

“But what does it say about you, If I were an assassin on a mission,” she said. “and yet, here you are coming back and wondering whether this is a second date.” she moved her wrist up and down and pointed her fork at Steve.

“I’m good at judging characters,” he said and ate a forkful of eggs and tried to ignore her outfit. He wanted to be a gentleman and not notice how the light just hit her and could see every feminine curve underneath. He shook his head.

“So, what do you want to do today?” she asked. “There’s a food truck festival that I’ve never been to, do you want us to go?”

Steve wanted to say no and thank her for breakfast. He had files to read. Weekends are meant to prepare details and assignments for his team in the coming week. “Sure,” he said. Before his brain was able to catch up.

“Great! I’ll go change, then we’ll head out. “she smiled. Natasha stood and carried her plate inside.

It was that smile and that cherry red lips. He can’t imagine that the most perfect and beautiful woman was right in front of him, he didn’t have the strength to say No.

“Let me get that. Why don’t you get dressed and I’ll clean up?” Steve said.

“Okay. I’ll be ready in a few.” she winked.

Steve gathered the plates and glasses, brought it inside the kitchen, rinsed them, and placed them inside the dishwasher and went back out to the patio.

Steve never paid attention to his personal life. He was all about work and missions. He never felt agitated nor alarmed. He’s calculations were never amiss. But today he thought of all the different scenarios and him nervous was an understatement. He had his share of dates, some are bad and some good. He had never imagined he would agree to a blind date especially one that had been arranged by Tony and Bucky.

With those two, the potential that everything ends up in disaster was huge. He now stood at her patio the morning after a surprisingly amazing night. He had no idea of romance but this woman made him think of stolen kisses and slow dance. He was cut off from his reverie when he heard her footsteps.

“I’m ready.” he heard. as she went back to meet him. He looked at her, and thought nothing will stop him from taking her out that day. She wore a white cut off shorts, her long tan legs on full display. Her shirt was a loose shoulder V neck with spaghetti straps but long sleeves. Her hair was side braided and strappy sandals to complete the look. “Is this okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” he nodded. “you might get hot though with that sleeves.”

“It’s okay, I’m wearing a bikini top under this shirt.” she grabbed her oversized bag. “Shall we?” she then slid on her sunglasses.

Steve let her lead the way out and watched as she locked her door. “Happy?” she said and raised one eyebrow. “Secure enough for you?” and put the keys inside her bag before she came to his side.

They laughed as they walked down the steps together and got inside his Blue Beetle. Steve turned on the air conditioner. “I’ve always wanted to go to this food truck thing but never got the time.” she reached behind her and grabbed her seat belt.

“I’ve heard about it from Sam and Maria. They would usually hunt down for new finds,” he said.

Natasha took out her phone and pulled up the address, then Steve put it on his GPS and waited for the device to calculate the route. They drove out of her driveway and followed the directions. 

They rode in silence, minus the occasional side glance and smiles. Steve can’t help to catch a glimpse of her. she looked out of the window and admired the shops and scenery. like she was seeing it for the first time.

There was already a herd of cars that lead to the parking area. and as soon as they got out the car, and locked it’s the door, Steve began to scope out the vicinity and crowd.

When they walked through the gate, a woman handed them each a map of the festival. There never realized there were over a hundred food trucks.

“Relax, Rogers,” she said and took his hand in hers and lead the way. “Let’s go. I don’t even know where to start.”

“You always start on one end and go to the other,” Steve said and looked down at the map. they walked to the right. down the path, food trucks were on each side. They had a canopy over their ordering windows, plastic tables, and chairs in front for people to sit down. They looked at different foods as they started. They walked hand in hand.

“We should try at least one thing per row,” she said. Natasha scanned the map with her other hand that wasn’t holding on to Steve. “How about some Fried Oreo’s?” she folded it and placed it inside her bag.

“If we’re going for fried Oreo’s, I think we should try a classic Mac and Cheese.” Steve looked up at the menu for the food truck. “We are just getting little portions, right?” he asked.

Natasha nodded. “Okay, what do you prefer, Traditional or lobster? “

“Whatever you prefer, Ma’am.” Steve smiled.

As they stood in line, with her hand in his, just as the soft breeze blew her hair, Steve was tempted to lean down and kiss her lips. He looked at her as she leaned a bit. He was about to lean forward when they heard the huge middle-aged man behind the ordering counter.

“Next!” the man yelled. “What can I get you?”

“We’ll have a small portion of the lobster mac and cheese,” Natasha answered and took out her wallet.

Steve released her hand and beat her into it. he got into his wallet, pulled out a twenty. “here you go.”

The man handed them their change with a number. “Your number seventy,” he said.

“Can we have two bottles of water please?” Steve said and handed back the money. the man reached behind and handed them both two bottles of ice-cold water.

“Nat, why don’t you go find us a table,” he told her. She nodded as she walked to one of the three tables and sat at the one under the shade.

“Seventy!” a woman yelled.

“That’s me,” Steve said. He was handed a small white cardboard container with two plastic forks. he smiled at the woman then turned to go to the table where Nat sat.

He sat beside her and watched as people come and go inside the festival. they carried with them all sorts of food and drinks.

“Okay, here we go,” Natasha said and grabbed one fork and brought it into her mouth. “Oh my,” she chewed and grabbed one more.

Steve took his own fork and grabbed a huge bite. “Yup, it’s pretty good.” he nodded.

He watched as she took another bite. and noticed they almost ate half of it. 

“It is half left,” he told her and leaned back on his chair with the water bottle.

“Well, then have at it,” she told him and pointed to it. They stayed at the table for a couple of minutes and enjoyed the delicious taste of the lobster mac and cheese. Before they got up and took their cardboard plates to the garbage.

“Now on to the Oreo.” she smiled and pointed to the nearby food truck. “maybe we could taste just one?” But when she got to the front, she ordered three.

“I thought you only wanted one?” he chuckled.

“I felt weird ordering just one when we are two people,” she grinned.

When their number was called, she stepped up and got hold of the white cardboard container and came back to their table beside the food truck. Steve looked inside and saw three golden deep-fried Oreos with white powdered sugar on them.

“Hmmm…” she took one and bit into it. Steve grabbed one and allowed his teeth to sink into the puff pastry. the middle of the Oreo was melted and it dripped on his lips. “Ugh” he groaned.

Natasha laughed and leaned forward to wipe his lip with her right thumb, and then she took said thumb and brought it to her mouth to suck off the cream. It was the most erotic thing he saw that day. He felt his cock sprang into action before her thumb was even halfway to her lips.

“I think, that if you eat more than one of these, you can have a serious heart attack,” she said. When she took her thumb out of her mouth. “Steve, are you okay?”

Steve stared at her and nodded.

“Why don’t we walk so we can digest the seven thousand calories we just ate,” she said.

Natasha reached for his hand and pulled him along. They did the same things on the next row and sampled different things.

By the time they got to the third row, Steve looked as if he was about to throw up. “I can’t eat anything else,” he said as he took one last bite of the rib.

“You said that right before you ordered the ribs.” she giggled.

They were stretched to their table. Steve tossed the rib unto the paper plate, drank his bottle of beer which they ordered with the ribs. The day was pure bliss.

They laughed as they watched people around the festival. There were families with young kids, artisans who enjoyed and discovered different types of cuisines, and old couples whom some belong to her neighborhood. After an hour they decided to clean up their hands with the wipes they were given, walked straight to the trash, and tossed the cardboard plates.

Natasha walked next to Steve and placed one hand on his hip as she leaned in to throw her own things out. Her light and little touches drove him crazy all day long. She was soft and warm. Her laughter was music to his ears. 

Steve turned and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close. _Don’t do anything stupid_ he heard his inner voice. He bent down and her breath hitched, He was about to kiss her, when her phone buzzed in her bag and broke the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello?” Natasha says answering her phone. “What?” She looked at Steve. “How bad?”

Steve looked at her worried.” Can you drive me to my clinic?” she asked. and Steve nodded right away, grabbed her hand, and lead them back to the car. “Okay, I’ll meet you there in twenty minutes.”

“What happened?” Steve asked as they got into the car, while Natasha gave him the address to her clinic.

“It’s my sister, Wanda,” she said and shook her head. “She and her so-called date slash new boyfriend tried out a sex swing and well… it snapped.”

“Oh my god. Did he break his dick?” Steve chuckled.

“No,” she laughed. “He fell and broke his arm before she got on with him.”

“You’re a doctor?” Steve asked and realized they never spoke about what she does and what he does.

“Pediatrician,” she smiled. They pulled into a parking lot of a small old building. “This is my practice.” she reached forward and opened the car door.

Steve stood beside her when a car swung by into the parking lot and parked beside them. They waited and he was shocked when he saw Bucky rounded the back of his car. They looked at each other and looked at Nat.

“Bucky? what the hell are you doing here?” Steve asked.

“Steve?” Bucky said while he held an ice pack to his arm.

“Nat, thank god you could meet us here,” Wanda said relieved. Steve looked at a tall young woman with deep brown wavy curls in a T-shirt and denim shorts. Bucky was in his sweatpants, a gray T-shirt, and looked to be in a lot of pain. “James, this is my sister Nat.” she introduced them.

“Wait, what?” Bucky looked at Steve and back to Natasha. “You’re Pepper’s friend?”

“Steve, you know this guy?” Natasha asked.

“Yes. I know this dumbass.” He sighed.

“Holy shit, I thought It was supposed to be a one date? Stark and I had to twist your arm just for you to go.” Bucky raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Natasha raised one eyebrow at Steve, walked the steps towards her clinic while he followed behind. She took out the keys to her purse and unlocked the door and turned off the alarm. “Wanda, take your friend to the examination room, I’ll be right there.”

Natasha went into her office, dumped her purse on her desk, and grabbed her lab coat. When she turned, Steve stood in her doorway _. Why does he have to look so fucking dreamy when I’m supposed to be pissed at him, again._ “So, a one-off huh?” she said. as she tried to walk past him but he just stood there and blocked her way.

“Nat, I think it was established how much of a douchebag I am last night.” He shook his head. “I’ll admit I wasn’t 100% on board with the blind date but we both know we had a great time especially this morning.”

“I really don’t have time for this right now.” Natasha looked at him. “Excuse me, I have a patient to attend to.”

Steve had been to war, shot more times than he had to admit, broke a few bones, been too dangerous missions but when It came to women, he never did have the strength to talk or even commit.

“I’ll wait outside,” Steve said.

Natasha pushed past him and went into the observation room.

“Nat!” Wanda yelled.

“Wanda, please stop yelling. you’re not a two-year-old.” Natasha raised both her hands and rubbed her temple. where a migraine is about to start.

“Well, my boyfriend is sitting on a bed designed for a two-year-old. He isn’t what you’ll consider a normal size you know.” Wanda said and pointed at Bucky who was perched upon the examination bed with a wide grin on his face.

“So, this is awkward.” Bucky grinned.

“What is going on Nat?” Wanda came to her sister’s side. “Who is that guy? and why the hell he called James, Bucky?” 

Natasha walked into the other room and set up the X-ray machine, handed a film to her sister.

“Wanda, we need X-rays. It looked like a fracture and we might send him to Dr. Foster afterward.”

“Okay.”

Wanda helped Bucky and gave him instructions where he’s supposed to stand and grabbed the machine and placed it in Infront of his left arm. “Wow! An ocean adventure X-ray room.” Bucky said excitedly. “Who painted these walls?”

The walls were an abstract of blue and white with images of dolphins, eclectic jellyfish, and guppies. Apart from the medical machines, the room has its calm feature as well as its function.

“I did.” Wanda smiled. “Painting was my form of therapy when our parents died. It helped drew out my emotions and expressed my feelings. Science was my day job. Art is my passion. some of Nat’s patients are also my students.” She then closed the door of the radiology room and saw Steve seated in the waiting area.

Wanda began to take Bucky’s X-ray from the other side while Natasha was in her office.

Steve in the waiting area, noticed how the clinic had wide-open spaces that allowed air and light to flow. the floor to ceiling windows resembled a studio. its wall was painted in blue that provided a calm environment. seats were interchangeable and adaptable to a patient’s need.

There’s a small area with colorful rubber mats and two pink and yellow small tables and chairs. toys were sorted in clear plastic boxes and children’s books were neatly arranged in waist-high shelves.

For a short period of time that he had known her, this was a fragment of who she is. He can’t help but smile and thought what It would be like for Natasha to design a nursery. He stood and went inside her office and sat on the gray couch. Natasha was on the phone while she wrote something on her prescription pad.

“Oh my god! I just figured it out.” Wanda said out loud while she and Bucky entered her office and handed her sister the X-ray. “Was he the blind date yesterday?” She pointed at Steve and smiled. “High-five.”

Bucky took the chair opposite Natasha. Even in pain, he can’t help but laugh at Wanda’s expression.

“No, no high five,” Natasha said. “Wanda Romanoff, you had some explaining to do.”

“And You! better wipe that grin off your face or I’ll shoot you.” Natasha glared at Bucky. “What the hell were you thinking, you could have broken my sister’s neck because of a damn swing!

“Which I’m glad it was you Buck and not her sister.” Steve chuckled. “I can’t wait for Sam to hear about this sex swing.”

“Shut up asshole,” Bucky mumbled.

“Stop! I don’t want to hear any more about the sex swing.” Wanda said. “He,” she pointed at Steve “is James's best friend, who happened to be your blind date?” she pointed back at Natasha. “and they are both Stark’s friends, who happened to be your best friend Pepper’s husband?” she asked.

"Nailed it."Steve smiled. 

"This is so messed up, even for me." Wanda shook her head. 

“Steve, meet my sister, Wanda.” Natasha sighed. “Wanda, my blind date. Steve Rogers.”

“We both thought it was a onetime thing since you texted that your date was shitfaced when you arrived at the restaurant.” Bucky shrugged.

“You were shitfaced before your date arrived?” Wanda raised her eyebrows at her sister.

“I wasn’t shitfaced!” Natasha yelled. “I was two martinis’ in”

“Almost shitfaced,” Bucky smirked.

Natasha glared at Bucky that made him stop talking and then shook his head. “Not shitfaced.”

“Thank You,” Natasha said pointedly.

“Look, can we just fix my arm?” Bucky winced.

Natasha took a deep breath, sat on her chair, look up at the ceiling, and began to examine the film. She ignored them for five minutes then handed Wanda an endorsement letter for Dr. Foster.

“Good news is, It’s not that bad. I want you to bring him to Jane right now so she can examine him further. There are some pain meds for him to take and for the love of God, no more aggressive sex please.” Natasha told the both of them.

Bucky and Wanda both threw their heads and laugh. Wanda took the letter and helped Bucky to his feet.

“Is it done?” Steve asked.

“Oh, you’re still here,” Natasha said. for a minute she forgot about the blond in the room. 

Bucky laughed when he got up from his chair. “The guy never gives up easily when he wants something.” He put his hand around Wanda’s shoulders. “From the looks of it, that is you.”

“It was nice to meet you, Steve.” Wanda smiled. “Make sure my sister gets home. I’ll be over at James till he recuperates.”

They heard the click of the lock from the front door when Bucky and Wanda left. Natasha went back to her charts.

“You don’t need to stay. I have some work I was putting off that I’m going to finish, and then I’ll call an Uber.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just sit in the lounge, run through some emails.” Steve looked at her. “take your time.”

After two hours, Natasha tossed the pen at her desk, stretched and grabbed her bag, and walked out of her office. The sun had started to set and the night was about to settle in. She was startled to see Steve had slept in the waiting area. slouched on the chair.

“Steve?” she touched his shoulders and woke him up.

“What time is it?” he asked and slowly sat up. “Are you ready to go?”

“You didn’t have to wait,” Natasha crossed her arms across her chest.” I could have taken an Uber.”

“Do you know the dangers of walking alone at night? Every twenty-nine seconds, someone is assaulted, theft happens, a crime happens.”

“Okay,” Natasha threw her hands up. “Fine! I get it, stranger danger.”

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “It comes with the job. I can’t help it sometimes.”

“You really are can be irritating,” Natasha said.

Steve grabbed her face in his hands and leaned in close. “Natasha, I may have considered our date a one time off, but after the talk on the beach, the breakfast, the food trucks— “

“Steve,” she whispered against his lips. “I left my phone in your car on purpose.”

His lips curved into a smile, his eyes sparkled. “I stalked your Facebook and Instagram in the middle of the night,” he said. “profile check.”

Natasha threw her head back and laughed. His hands dropped to her waist. as she wrapped her hands around his neck and pushed herself forward. “You were smitten with me?”

“Yeah, I guess you can say that,” he said. “Today while you held my hand, the only thing I can think about was kissing you. When you took your thumb and put it into your mouth, I want to throw you over my shoulder and drag you somewhere where no one can see because I wanted to taste you. The only thing I can think about – “his voice got low “was tasting you.’”

He leaned in and slowly his lips met hers. Her arms around his shoulders and her back arched toward him. Her lips part and his tongue slid in. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues met. His hands gripped her hips and felt his need for her. When they finally parted, they were both breathless.

“Do you want to have dinner with me?” Steve asked. Natasha nodded and he reached for her hand. They walked out of her clinic then towards his car, and the whole time, they’ve never stopped smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. x Appreciate all the comments. Secrets will be updated soon. And a romanogers explicit is in the works. Lol.


End file.
